Story About Us, Kim Jongin
by kimcaaaa
Summary: Jadi hanya sampai disini saja, Kim Jongin? Padahal dulu kau memintaku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, lalu kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sekarang? Dulu kau menyuruhku bertahan dan berjuang bersama, lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menyerah dan melepaskanku begitu saja Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau malah pergi disaat sudah terlalu banyak kenangan dan perjuangan yang kita lakukan?


Because we're gay?

Maincast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Pairing : KaiHun

Disclaimer : anak exo emang punya orang tua nya dan agensi nya namun cerita ini bukan punya orang tuanya Sehun atau Kai bukan juga miliknya SMent :v

Oneshoot.

Typo bertebaran

Enjoy it guys xoxo^^

"Sehun kurasa kita cukup sampai disini saja"

"A-apa m-maksudmu Kai?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud Sehun, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku jenuh"

"Hanya itu?tapi kita bisa bertahan Kai"

"Sehun aku jenuh dengan sifatmu itu, Kau egois Sehun! Aku juga manusia!"

"Maafkan Aku Kim Jongin, aku janji akan berubah"

"Sehuna carilah wanita lain, dan aku pun akan mencari wanita juga. Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus Sehun, jika kita tetap seperti ini selamanya kita akan stuck disini"

Dua sepasang kekasih atau tepatnya mantan kekasih ini tengah berdebat, Kim Jongin kini meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Kemana Kim Jongin yang dahulu? Kim Jongin yang selalu saja berusaha mempertahankan dirinya? Yang tak pernah menyerah? Ya waktu berganti, manusia pasti berubah, Semakin bertambahnya waktu semakin juga bertambahnya pemikiran setiap manusia, sama seperti Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin katamu dahulu, Sehun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan beda dari pria lain yang pernah kau temui, Sehun adalah orang yang bisa kau ajak bicara tentang apapun, makanya kau merasa nyaman saat dengannya karena ia akan merespon apapun yang kau bicarakan, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat manja dan lucu karenanya kau akan menghabiskan uangmu dan waktumu hanya untuk pria itu, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang selalu membuatmu merasa bersalah jika ia marah sebentar saja, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat menjaga image dirinya jika kau baru mengenalnya atau baru melihat kami berdua mungkin kau akan menilai Sehun ini adalah orang yang sangat cuek dan tidak mau terlihat bahwa Sehun menyayangi Kai namun jika sudah berdua dengan Kai ia akan berubah 180 derajat makanya kai bisa menyanyanginya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Sehun kini tengah berada dikamarnya sambil menatap lampu, ia berdialog seorang diri.

"Pernah kah kau merasa begitu kecewa? Kecewa akan seseorang yang kau puja, yang kau harap kelak akan bersanding bersamamu. pernahkah kau merasa memiliki seseorang namun kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bersamanya selamanya? Kau bahkan tahu kelak ia akan meninggalkanmu tapi kau tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau harus memilih manakah yang akan kau pilih mengenalnya atau tidak mengenalnya? Jawabanku sederhana aku memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya, mungkin sebagian orang akan memilih untuk mengenal orang tersebut namun aku tidak merasa begitu. Apa ada yang bisa memberikan aku definisi 'cinta'? mereka berkata 'cinta itu indah' yang kurasa cinta itu menyakitkan, buktinya banyak orang yang sakit karena mencintai seseorang. Ada juga yang berkata 'cinta itu membuatmu kuat' kuat? Cinta membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lemah, masih perlu bukti? Kalau cinta membuat mereka kuat kenapa ketika patah hati mereka memilih mengorbankan hidupnya?. 'cinta itu buta' persetan dengan kata buta, bagaimana dengan mereka yang mencari cinta dengan menilai fisik sebagai priotitas utama?apa masih bisa dibilang buta? Tapi ya kini aku menjadi buta karena 'cinta' bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganmu? Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai sesamamu? Gila? Memang begitu nyatanya."

Setelah puas berdialog sendiri Sehun mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian ketika mereka masih bersama dahulu, 9 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk dilupakan begitu saja, terlebih banyak kenangan yang ditorehkan Kai untuknya.

-Flashback-

"Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin"

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun, semalam aku hanya sekedar berbaring saja sambil membalas pesanmu namun tiba tiba aku tertidur"

"Kau selalu saja begitu"

"Ayolah Oh Sehun aku berjanji kali ini tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin ucapanmu itu seperti sayuran yang didiamkan berhari-hari, Basi!"

"Maafkan aku"

"Terserah kau"

"Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Pikir sendiri"

"Ayolah Oh Sehun jangan seperti ini, aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku"

"Belikan aku permen"

Sekitar 10 menit Kai mencari permen itu akhirnya ia mendapatkan permen yang Sehun maksud, tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun mendapatkan permennya.

Lihat? Bagaimana perjuangan Kai untuk mendapatkan maaf Sehun yang bahkan untuk kesalahan yang tidak disengajanya, bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak jatuh cinta pada Kai jika Kai memperlakukannya begini

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?" Tanya Kai hati-hati

"I hate you Kim Jongin"

"I love you too Oh Sehun"

Kini rona merah menjalar ke pipi seorang Oh Sehun, hanya dengan bualan singkat yang dilontarkan Kim Jongin dapat membuatnya seperti seorang wanita, Ayolah Oh Sehun kau ini pria mana boleh kau seperti itu.

-Flashback end

Sehun tak bosan-bosannya bertanya dan berdialog sendiri dikamarnya, ia bukan orang yang pintar menulis jadi ia tak pernah bisa mengutarakan perasaannya lewat tulisan seperti banyak orang.

"Kim Jongin, dahulu kau tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, sebosan apapun kau denganku atau hubungan ini kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sedikitpun, bahkan kau memohon kepadaku agar aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Untuk alasan 'Jika kita tetap seperti ini selamanya kita akan tetap stuck disini' lalu kenapa dahulu kau menyuruhku untuk mempertahankanmu? Lalu kenapa kau selalu mempertahankanku disaat aku ingin melepasmu? Kenapa tidak daridulu kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa malah sekarang? Kenapa malah disaat kita sudah berjuang terlalu banyak untuk hubungan ini Kim Jongin? Kenapa?"

-Flashback-

"Kim Jongin aku rasa kita sudah melewati batas"

"Aku tau Sehun"

"Lalu?"

"Sehun kau tau jelas aku sayang sama kamu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu saat ini Sehun, aku telanjur sayang kamu"

"Kim Jongin, kau tau kita itu sama"

"Aku tau itu jelas Sehuna, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang. Untuk sekarang bisakah kita sama-sama bertahan sampai saatnya tiba, nanti kita belajar untuk melepaskan satu sama lain?"

"Kai bagaimana mungkin?"

"Oh Sehun, akan aku pikirkan hal ini nanti, bisakah kita tidak membahas ini sekarang? Aku frustasi jika memikirkan ini"

Lihat Kim Jonginnya dahulu, bagaimana ia memperjuangkan hubungan mereka, bagaimana ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun sadar hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang terlarang oleh agama dan negaranya, namun mereka sudah terbutakan oleh 'cinta' . Kau mungkin mengerti ketika 'cinta' datang menghampirimu semua seakan gelap, matamu hanya akan terus memandangnya tanpa peduli apapun itu. Namun ini adalah masalah yang berbeda, hubungan mereka adalah hubungan sejenis, yang masih sangat tabu di masyarakat umum, bahkan Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari orang terdekatnya, mungkin jika kau melihat mereka berdua hanya akan terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab namun berbeda jika kau melihatnya di sosialmedia milik keduanya. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun pun tahu jelas bahwa kelak akan seperti ini jadinya, mereka akan meninggalkan satu sama lain tapi kenapa mereka memilih bertahan?

-Flashback end

Kini Sehun tengah berbaring dikasurnya dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari tangannya

'hisap'

'buang asap'

Begitu seterusnya….

Mungkin sudah hampir 5bungkus rokok yang tergeletak begitu saja dikamarnya, serta botol botol bir yang sudah kosong. Kali ini Sehun amat sangat kuat. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir 8 botol dan 5 bungkus rokok yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya namun ia masih tersadar, tidak mabuk ataupun pingsan. Hebat? Memang.

Kim Jongin benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Hey Kai, ingatkah saat kau menyanyikan aku sebuah lagu millik Adam Levine 'lost stars' saat aku marah padamu?" tanyanya seorang diri entah siapa yang akan menjawab ucapannya.

-Flashback-

"Sehun maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Kau tidak merespon ucapanku Kai"

"Bukan begitu Sehun, Maaf"

"Kau jahat"

"Sehun aku tau aku jahat, Maafkan aku"

"Memang"

"Maafkan aku Sehun, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini"

"Kau selalu seperti itu"

"Sehun dengar, kau tau kan aku sudah berusaha untuk berubah. Aku tidak secuek dahulu, aku selalu menuruti apapun yang kau mau, aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untukmu hanya agar kau tidak bosan padaku, aku harus apa lagi Sehun? Tolong jangan siksa aku dengan mendiamkan aku berhari hari seperti ini. Aku frustasi Sehuna"

Dan Sehun melemas, Sehun tidak bodoh ia tau jelas bagaimana perjuangan Kai untuk dirinya, bagaimana Kai berusaha untuk merubah sifat buruknya agar ia dan Sehun tidak bertengkar, Kai sendiri adalah pribadi yang cuek dan tidak peduli akan hal hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, Kai bukan orang yang seperti sekarang ini, Sehun banyak merubah Kai dan Kai sendiri berubah demi Sehun. Namun Sehun yang memiliki gengsi yang besar hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan tak bisa ditebak.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu dengan gitar"

"Baiklah, aku ambil gitar dulu dirumah. Tunggu aku"

3 menit

5 menit

8 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Kai kembali kerumah Sehun dengan gitarnya, padahal rumah Kai dan Sehun tidak dekat, tapi ia datang dengan waktu yang singkat hanya demi Sehun.

"Aku tak tau kau menyukai lagu ini atau tidak, atau lagu ini berhubungan dengan hubungan kita atau tidak tapi aku sedang menyukai lagu ini Sehuna" ucap Kai sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

'jreng'

Kai mulai memetik dan memainkan gitar miliknya.

 _Please don't see_

Bait pertama mulai ia lantunkan, suaranya memang tidak semerdu Jongdae hyung atau Kyungsoo hyung dan permainan gitarnya tidak sebagus Chanyeol hyung namun Sehun tetap saja terdiam saat Kai menyanyikan lagu itu untuk dirinya

 _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

Dibait kedua Kai menyanyikan lagu ini sembari menatap Sehun lekat, mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu Sehun kini.

 _Please see me_

 _Reaching out for someone I cant see_

Dari pandangan Sehun, ia melihat ketulusan dari Kai, pria itu tulus meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang sangat sepele namun dibesar-besarkan oleh Sehun.

 _Take my hand, lets see where we wake up tomorrow_

 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_

 _I'll be damned,cupid's demanding back his arrow_

 _So lets get drunk on our tears_

 _And god, tell us the reason_

Ya tuhan berikan mereka alasan, kenapa harus bertahan? Kenapa cinta yang terlarang seperti ini malah begitu indah? Kenapa harus Sehun dan Kai yang terjerat dan hubungan terlarang ini? Bisakah tuhan memberikan jawaban beserta alasannya?

 _Youth is wasted on the young_

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

 _Searching for meaning_

 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Ya mereka masih mencari apa arti dari semua ini, Apa mereka tersesat di dunia yang salah? Kenapa mereka tersesat di kegelapan? Kenapa mereka harus disinari dengan cara yang salah seperti ini?

 _Who are we?_

 _Just a speck of dust withing the galaxy?_

Jadi sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa Kai dan Sehun bisa jadi seperti ini? Sampai sekarang pun tak ada jawaban yang jelas akan itu.

 _Woe is me_

 _If we're not careful turns into reality_

 _But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deep_

 _Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_

 _Where we're dancing in our tears_

Dan kini Sehun sadar ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kim Jongin, betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat pria sempurna seperti Kim Jongin, bukan mereka yang menyempurnakan cinta tapi karena cinta yang menyempurnakan mereka.

Ya Sehun beruntung tapi Sehun juga celaka terjebak di situasi seperti ini, bukan hanya Oh Sehun tapi juga Kim Jongin. Mereka berdua terjebak di kerumitan hubungan terlarang yang mereka jalani. Namun Oh Sehun atau Kim Jongin kini tak peduli, mereka tak akan memikirkan hal itu dulu untuk sekarang, mereka masih diberikan waktu untuk bersamapun adalah anugerah yang tuhan berikan kepada mereka berdua.

"aku sayang kamu Oh Sehun"

"Aku tidak"

"Ah kau membuat hati ini sakit asmeralda"

"tidak salah lagi maksudku alfredo"

Dan kini tawa kedua orang itu memenuhi ruangan itu

-Flashback end

Jarum jam kini menunjukan pukul 1 malam, matanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur namun tidak dengan otak dan hatinya, bayang bayang Kim Jongin selalu memutar mutar diotaknya.

"bisakah kau melupakan seseorang? Melupakan tanpa harus memulai yang baru? Pernah merasa takut untuk memulai kembali? Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana rasanya saat takut untuk kembali memulai perasaan yang hancur? Kau datang lalu pergi, adakah niat untuk kembali? Ya, jawabannya mungkin tidak. Bagaimana kau bisa kembali berhubungan dengan seorang pria saat kau juga pria? Hubungan sejenis yang sangat tabu dan dikecam banyak orang. Mungkin beberapa orang berfikir 'seperti tidak ada wanita cantik saja' ya benar wanita cantik di dunia ini banyak sekali, aku bahkan masih menyukai bongkahan kenyal milik mereka, Aku bahkan merasa diriku masih normal, aku bukan gay. Siapa yang mau terjebak di dunia seperti ini? Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau jatuh cinta dengan sejenis. Ah Kim Jongin aku sedang marah padamu sekarang, biasanya kalau aku marah kau akan datang kepadaku sambil memohon mohon untuk aku maafkan"

-Flashback-

100pesan masuk dan 70telepon tidak terjawab dari 'Kim Jongin' ya beginilah mereka kalau sedang bertengkar, Kai akan selalu menjadi spammer di ponsel Sehun, lagi-lagi hanya masalah sepele Sehun kembali marah dan Kim Jongin harus kembali berusaha memohon agar dimaafkan oleh Oh Sehun

 _From : Kai_

 _Ini adalah pesanku yang ke 100 Sehun, kau akan tetap mendiamkanku? Tolong Sehun jangan membuatku frustasi seperti ini, aku jadi serba salah. Maafkan aku_

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pesan Kai, ia malah membuka akun mediasosialnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan 50 mention dari kimkaaa

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Sehuna_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Aku_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Sayang_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Kamu_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Maaf_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Sehun kau merasakan bahwa sekarang tercipta jarak antara kau dan aku?_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun kau kini sedikit berubah Sehun, kau lebih pasif_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Kadang aku merasa kau bosan denganku, maaf jika aku membuatmu bosan Sehun_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Aku janji akan berubah, tapi jangan pernah putusin aku lagi Sehun_

Terlalu banyak mention yang masuk dari Kim Jongin, bohong kalau Sehun tidak tersentuh membaca pesan Kai namun sekali lagi Sehun adalah pria dengan gengsi yang amat besar, ia tak merespon mention yang masuk dari Kai

 _Oohsehun : Malas sekali_

 _1 menit_

 _2 menit_

 _3 menit_

 _30 mention from Kimkaaa_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun : Malas sekali" Sehun_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun : Malas sekali" Maaf. Maafin aku Sehuna. Aku salah_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun : Malas sekali" Kau sama sekali tak mau membalasku?_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun : Malas sekali" Sehun jangan diamkan aku begini_

 _Kimkaaa " oosehun jangan diamkan aku begini Sehuna_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun masih didiamkan juga?:(((((((((((_

 _Kimkaaa " oohsehun Sehuna jangan pernah jutekin aku kaya gini, aku frustasi Sehun. Aku harus apa lagi?_

Beginilah kelakuan Kim Jongin saat memohon agar dimaafkan oleh Sehun, dan Sehun selalu saja luluh akan ucapan Kim Jongin, ia tidak pernah bisa marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

 _To : Kai_

 _Datang dan bawakan aku permen yang banyak sambil bernyanyi. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu_

Kata yang cukup singkat seperti itu langsung membuat Kai melesat ketempat Sehun.

-Flashback end-

Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya Sehun kini, mata yang menghitam dengan bibir yang mulai berwarna biru keungu-unguan. Bodoh? Memang, harusnya seluruh wanita itu perlu tau beginilah seorang pria kalau sedang patah hati, pria juga manusia bukan?apa salah jika ia merasakan patah hati?

Sehun kembali mengingat ingat kenangannya bersama Kim Jongin, ingatkah bahwa 9 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar?

"Hey Kim Jongin ingatkah kau saat ada wanita yang mendekatiku dan kau cemburu? Ingatkah saat aku dan wanita itu pergi makan malam bersama dan ketika aku pulang kau langsung memborbardirku dengan pertanyaan dan permintaan maaf? Awalnya aku bingung kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku? Padahal jelas jelas aku yang salah, tapi dengan sabarnya kau malah menjawab bahwa kau mencintaiku ck bodoh. Kim Jongin, kemana kau yang mencintaiku? Kenapa sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau pergi? Kenapa baru sekarang Kim Jongin? Kau brengsek Kim Jongin"

Beginilah kerjaan Sehun seharian ini,bicara pada dirinya sendiri, menyedihkan sekali melihatnya sekarang.

-Flashback-

Sehun baru saja mengantar seorang gadis pulang kerumahnya, namun saat ia ingin memasuki rumahnya tiba-tiba Kim Jongin memanggilnya.

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia tahu itu Jonginnya, suaranya sangat tidak asing ditelingan Sehun

"Ku mohon Sehun jangan seperti ini lagi"

"Hah?"

"Aku cemburu Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon"

"Kim Jongin maafkan aku"

"Tidak, aku yang salah Sehun. Kalau aku ada waktu pasti kau tidak mungkin pergi dengan orang lain, Maaf"

"Aku yang salah harusnya aku menunggumu"

"Kau tak salah Sehuna, jangan lakukan ini lagi ya?jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apalagi menduakanku"

"Kalau aku menduakanmu bagaimana?"

"Berarti itu salahku"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang salah hm?"

"Karena aku belum bisa jadi kekasih yang baik makanya kau mencari orang lain, jika aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang terbaik kau pasti tidak akan menduakanku"

"Kim Jongin kau penggombal terhebat ya sepertinya"

"Hanya padamu aku seperti ini Oh Sehun"

"Aku tak mendengarmu Kim Jongin"

'cup'

Kim Jongin memberikan kecupan dipipi Sehun

"Kau harus mendengarkanku Oh Sehun jika tidak aku tak akan segan menyerangmu dengan bibirku rawr"

"Aku akan memakai helm jika bertemu denganmu lain waktu Kim Jongin"

"Coba saja"

Dan kedua sepasang kekasih itu terlena dalam pembicaraannya.

-Flashback end-

Matanya sudah melemas, otak dan hatinya pun sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi mungkin inilah akhir dari malam yang panjang ini

'pejam'

'terbuka'

'pejam'

Sehunpun akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia hanya berharap bahwa kelak ia akan mendapatkan wanita yang bisa mengganti seorang Kim Jongin di hatinya, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh seperti ini, ia tak boleh mengecewakan orang tuanya, ia sejatinya adalah seorang pria yang diciptakan untuk seorang wanita. Kelak ia akan bersanding dengan seorang wanita pujaan hatinya, semoga setelah ini ia dapat melupakan seorang Kim Jongin.

End


End file.
